


The Way I See You

by Uji_Uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit sad, Innocent love, Other, Pure, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uji_Uji/pseuds/Uji_Uji
Summary: I hope that someday I can speak the words, "I love you" to you.





	The Way I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story that I thought to write :) Hope you enjoy!

I love the morning sunrise.  
I love the sound of the birds chirping.  
They sing beautifully and in harmony.  
I love the feeling of the soft sheets that I lay on.  
I love that when I opened my eyes the first thing they see is you.  
The black hair that falls perfectly on your eyes.  
Your chest that moves up and down.  
Your peaceful sleeping face gives me relief and ease.  
Your plump red lips that calls me.  
Your long eyelashes that flutters when you open your gorgeous eyes.  
All. I love.  
When you awake you smile at me adoringly.  
You say, "Good morning" and it makes my day.  
You caress my face gently and trace my eyes.  
The scent of your fingers are sweet and safe.  
We always get up together and eat breakfast.  
The way you tripped on the side of the bed and almost fell made me snicker.  
You would always bring out my favorites that I go crazy for.

The smell of coffee lingers in the air.  
Always I'm familiar with.  
In the afternoon we would play tag.  
I would usually bump into things and break them by accident.  
You would panic.  
Not for the objects but for me.  
You would always ask me if I got hurt.  
I admire your concern.  
When we'd get tired you would lift me up, make your way towards the couch and place me on your lap.  
You would snuggle your head on my belly and give kisses.  
You would say how much you love me while you look at me with those dopey eyes of yours.  
I would look back.  
We would stare and stare at each other for a while.  
And I always wonder if you would know what I'm thinking.  
You smile as if you know.  
But then again it's not hard to know what's on my mind.  
They're always thoughts of you after all.  
Like how my eyes would always follow you.

I would get jealous when you have your friends come over.  
I like to think that you feel the same when they put their attention to me.  
Though your usually too distracted or having too much fun to notice me.  
But it's okay.  
I always wait patiently.  
Like when you go to work and I'm alone watching the house.  
I always wait.  
For you to come home to me.  
And when you do you call me and hug me right away.  
You ask me if I was lonely.  
I was.  
A bit.  
A lot actually.  
But that's okay as well.  
Because at the end of the day, I would always have you.  
We'd always cuddle and give each other kisses.  
I am happy. 

I don't really like it when you'd smell different.  
A strong scent always emits on you when your out for too long.  
I dislike that.  
But of course I would replace that with my scent.  
I would kiss your face and rub myself on you.  
Until you smell like me.  
Sometimes you would drop a tear or two but I always make sure that I would wipe it away.  
From time to time you would ask me, "Why do people always leave me?"  
I don't understand why you do but something inside of me hurts when I see you like that.  
But don't worry.  
Because I'm not them.  
I would always be by your side.  
Yeah.  
It has always been like that.  
I wonder if I'm not enough.  
Not enough to make you happy.  
What would make you happy?  
I have to find it.  
I have to find it soon. 

It seems...  
...my time is almost running out.  
I think my limbs are growing weaker and weaker every single day.  
It hurts whenever you lift me up.  
I can't run anymore to play tag with you.  
And I would lose my appetite in one bite.  
Whenever you look at me now, you always look so saddened.  
Don't look at me like that.  
Don't cry.  
Am I making you cry?  
I'm sorry.  
Here I'll wipe them for you.  
So don't cry.  
I'm trying my best to find the thing that would make you happy.  
I really am.  
So don't be sad.  
I'll find it soon, so don't shed a tear.  
Your not a cub anymore.  
I’ve been watching you ever since you were a cub.  
I remember how I used to be bigger than you.  
How you would giggle at every little thing I do.  
Those were wonderful moments.  
Just between you and I.  
I wonder if you remember them.  
But I doubt it.  
You were very little after all.  
But now you've completely grown .  
Hehe.  
Hey, I am getting a bit tired.  
Ah.  
I really love your touch on my fur.  
The way you rub your fingers on my jaw.  
How you reach for my paw and squeeze them tenderly.  
The way your loving touch energize me.  
"I love you Ji."  
"Don't leave me."  
You say.  
I love you too.  
I love you a lot.  
If only I'm able to say those words to you.  
I wonder if you'll stop crying then.  
And I'm not going to leave you silly.  
Didn't I tell you that I would always be by your side.  
I'm just going to nap for a bit that's all.  
You know us felines.  
We love our slumber.

I'm worried.  
Once I'm gone for a while who's going to take care of you?  
Who's going to give you kisses and cuddles?  
Who's going to check if you've eaten properly.  
Who'll wipe away your tears when your crying?  
I'm very worried.  
Hey stop kissing me on my ears, your getting them wet with your tears.  
When I wake up I'll be back to normal.  
So wait for me like how I waited for you.  
Just this once yeah?  
After all I have eight more lives.  
Eight more lifetimes to be by your side.  
Aren't you excited?  
Because I am.  
It's nice to have things to look forward to.  
I'll come find you.  
I know I will.  
I love your scent the most after all.  
Because nothing in this world smells as good as the human I love.

You know if I get lucky and have a chance to meet with the God of cats, do you know what I'll wish for?  
I'll wish to be reborn again by your side.  
So I could say the words that you've always said to me.  
Over and over.  
But I definitely don't mind being your cat again.  
Because every little thing we did was always the most happiest moments of my life.  
I got to be loved and I got to love.  
I am definitely blessed.  
I was happy.  
Everyday.  
Today as well, happy.  
What about you?  
Were you happy?  
Did you enjoy your time that was spent with me?  
Will you ask me to be yours again?  
In your next lifetime?  
Come on don't just look at me with that bittersweet smile of yours.  
Your giving me butterflies.  
Will you? 

Hey, Seungcheol?

**Author's Note:**

> I recently registered to be a volunteer in a shelter for cats. I'm a dog person but I'm becoming quite affectionate for cats lately so I guess that's why I decided to write this. There's just something about them you know? I also wanted to portray not only for cats but for other animal companions how they see us in their own way, because for them we're loved unconditionally. And sometimes we take that for granted. Every one of them deserves a home :)
> 
> P.S. If I'm feeling it I might do a prequel hehe.


End file.
